La tragedia del Dia del Padre
by Aist EliXie Fan Shane
Summary: Años han pasado desde que los Hermanos-Gemelos Shane han visto a su padre, los recuerdos del pasado los invaden. pero que pasa cuando ambos encuentran la bodega secreta que su padre tenia en sus refugios?


Eli estaba feliz que su padre haya vuelto de Bajoterra, lo extrañaba mucho. Había esperado tres meses para esta visita, pero esta visita iba a ser especial. Era el "Día del Padre" e Eli no iba a darle a su padre un simple "Feliz día del padre" o ¿sí?

La madre de Eli trataba de tranquilizarlo lo más que pudo, este niño corría de aquí para acá, estaba tartamudeando a cada rato y estaba energético. "Cálmate hijo. Tu padre vendrá pronto." Trato de asegurarle a su hijo pero él no la escucho.

"Vamos Eli. Ya sé que te toca a ti este año, pero estas muy… saltadizo…" dijo su hermana de ahora 8 años de edad. "Yo también estoy feliz de que papá llegara pronto. Pero estoy más calmada que tu."

Eli miro a su hermana, estaba sentada en al sillón leyendo un libro como de costumbre, una manzana en su mano izquierdo. "Cállate Elia. Pues yo le tengo una gran sorpresa."

"¿Ah sí? ¿No será lo mismo que hace dos años o sí?" pregunto Karina levantándose y tirando su manzana a la basura. "Ese no fue una buena idea. Esa cosa exploto en la cara de papá."

"Jeje… no me culpes, solo tenía 7…" se defendió Eli con una sonrisa de lado. Su hermana solo rodo los ojos y acaricio la cabeza de su infierno.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Will Shane cruzo la puerta. "¡Papá!" gritó ambos niños mientras corrían a abrazar a su padre.

Will sonrió y abrazo a sus hijos gentilmente. "yo los extrañé mucho niños." Dijo mientras que le acariciaba el pelo a ambos.

La madre de los pequeños Shane sonrió mientras observaba a sus hijos con su padre. "Will, que bueno verte sano y salvo." Dijo caminando hacia su esposo.

Will dejo de abrazar a sus hijos para ir a abrazar a su querida esposa y darle un suave y amoroso beso en los labios.

Pero como siempre, ambos niños sacaron la lengua asqueados al ver a sus padres darse afecto uno al otro, sin saber que algún día, ellos de grandes también lo iban a hacer.

Los dos padres se separaron y sonrieron y dieron una pequeña carcajada al ver la reacción de sus hijos.

* * *

…

Cenaron juntos, toda la familia estaba ahí. La mascota de la familia también, la pequeña leopardo de nieves, quien fue encontrada abandonada en una caja de cazadores de animales en peligro de extinción. Esta comía su concentrado sabor a pollo. (XD Eso es lo que comía mi gata. Que descanse en paz. )

Las dos babosas infierno estaban sentadas en su mesita, junto a una babosa Negasombra y una babosa Sanadora Albino, pero sus colores no eran tan brillantes como los de las babosas inferno.

"Y… ¿Cómo esta todo en Bajoterra?" pregunto la mujer mirando a su esposo, ella ya sabía que era Bajoterra, pues era nativa de ahí. (Y por eso… Eli se llevara a Trixie a la superficie también cuando terminen junto de verdad… :3 jeje)

"Todo está bien ahí abajo. Tu madre dice que te extraña mucho y que te quiere con todo el alma. Te manda esto, y esto para los niños." Saco tres pequeñas cajas decoradas con papel simple de color verde, azul, y rojo. El verde para la esposa, azul para Eli y rojo para Karina.

Ambos niños se limpiaron las manos con una servilleta y tomaron las cajas de su padre. La babosa infierno hembra se le acerco a su dueña Elia, Burpy se le acerco a Eli, futuro dueño y lanzador.

Ellos pidieron permiso para levantarse, dieron las gracias y llevaron sus platos al lavadero para limpiarlos más tarde. Después, se fueron a sentarse al sofá de la sala y abrieron las cajas.

En la de Eli, traía una foto, un amuleto y una moneda de oro. Pero había una cajita mas, Eli lo abrió y vio un cristal en forma de estrella de color azul, y estaba brillando. (Recuerden. En Bajoterra utilizan oro de verdad. Creo. XD). El Shane sonrió mientras veía la foto, era de su abuela y abuelo materno.

En la de la otra Shane, la caja también tenía una foto, una moneda de oro y un cristal en forma de luna de color azul, la cual estaba brillando. "que genial…" murmullo mientras sostenía el cristal.

Ambos niños se miraron entre si y unieron los dos cristales, estos encajaban perfectamente y daban un brillo mayor. Separaron los cristales de inmediato antes de que sus padres vieran, después escondieron eso en sus bolsillos, eran collares que deberían de usar.

"Y… ¿Qué traían las cajas?" pregunto su madre.

"La mía tenía una foto y una moneda de oro." Dijo Elia mientras miraba a su madre. 'también un cristal…' pensó.

"la mía también. Pero con un amuleto o algo así…" dijo Eli mientras miraba a su madre y a su padre.

Will se le acerco a su hijo y tomo el amuleto en sus manos. Sonrió. "Es un amuleto de bueno suerte bajoterrana…" dijo devolviéndola a su hijo.

"Genial…" dijo el Shane mientras que lo guardaba en su bolsillo junto al cristal.

Will se rió levemente y le despeino el pelo a Eli. Este se rió y dio varias carcajadas.

Karina miraba a su hermano con su padre, suspiro con un poco de tristeza, cada vez que él se iba, siempre tenía miedo, el miedo que algo iba a pasar, algo que causaría que jamás volviera. Seguía viendo a los dos divertirse y agarro el collar que su padre y madre habían hecho para ella después que nació. Era una estrella, como la insignia Shane, y después, una luna medio creciente que estaba unida al lado derecho.

* * *

…

Eli, con un salto, abrazo a su padre con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, como su hermana, presentía que algo iba a pasar con su padre, no quería que se fuera. Su padre jamás les decía con quien luchaba para proteger a Bajoterra, solo decía que tenía que hacerlo.

Will abrazo a su hijo, su réplica exacta. Miro a su hija, quien estaba sentada en la parte oscura del sillón. "Ven cariño." Dijo suavemente extendiendo la mano para que ella vinera.

La Shane levanto la miraba de la foto de ella y de su padre de pequeña (mas pequeña), se acerco lentamente a su padre y después lo abrazo también, acurrucándose en su pecho.

La madre de los Shane se acerco con una sonrisa. 'Te extrañaron mucho. Creen que algo te va a pasar algún día.' Le dijo a su esposo en letras mudas. Will la miro. 'lo sé… perdóname por no estar aquí todo el tiempo como un padre debería de hacer' le respondió en silencio, solo haciendo el movimiento de labios. Ella asintió.

Los dos pequeños Shane tenían una pequeña lágrima deslizando en su mejilla, pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

"Te amamos papá…"

* * *

…

Al día siguiente… Junio 17 Día del Padre

Eli estaba un poco nervioso, le tocaba hacer el regalo principal de su padre, quiera darle una buena impresión, tenía el miedo que su padre iba a rechazar el regalo o recomendarle cómo hacerlo mejor.

Sus manos temblaban mientras terminaba los últimos detalles, estaba un poco pálido y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Burpy estaba en su hombro, mirando lo que hacia el niño. 'Esto va terminar bien.' Chillo suavemente, pero Eli no entendía el lenguaje de las babosas.

"¿crees que todo saldrá bien Burpy?" pregunto mientras movía las cosas a otro lugar. Burpy dio un salto y asintió con la cabeza.

Eli suspiro mientras ponía el regalo de su padre en la mesa. Después se dirigió a la cocina. Ahí, su hermana lo estaba esperando. "¿Te ayuda a cocinar?" pregunto algo dudosa. "Te llevaras todo el crédito…" agregó. "No diré nada…"

Eli la miro con su cara de '¿enserio?'. Suspiro. "Ah… Karina… Elia… Elinor… Shane..." dijo mientras se le acercaba a su hermana, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de ella, acorralándola y no dejándola salir. "No…"

Karina frunció el seño, odiaba cuando su hermano hacia eso. Gruñó un poco. "Bien. Entonces será un no." Dijo tratando de salir pero Eli no la dejaba.

"Apapap. Espera. Pero eso no significa me no me ayudaras…"

"Y vamos a este punto de nuevo…" murmullo la Shane. "Solo apúrate y dilo…"

"me ayudaras a hacerle a papá el desayuno." Dijo el Shane, pero Karina había dicho la última parte al mismo tiempo que él.

"Seee… ya lo sabía." Dijo la Shane con una sonrisa de lado. Eli tenía la misma sonrisa y bajó los brazos para ir a la cocina.

Karina suspiro y acaricio su mejilla derecha y la de su babosa infierno. Después, siguió a su hermano a la cocina. "¿Que quieres que cocine?" pregunto.

"Jm… no lo sé. Am. Quizás… tocino con huevo estrellados estilo ranchero, plátanos fritos, frijoles volteados, jugo de naranja, ensalada de fruta…" empezó a decir el Shane.

"Arg…. Ya sabía yo. Pero me tienes que ayudar con algo Eli." dijo la Shane con algo de desesperación en su voz.

"Bien… lo hare." Dijo Eli. A veces podía ser todo un caballero y otras veces un cretino, especialmente cuando está preocupado o algo. "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Tu harás el tocino, y los plátanos fritos. Cortaras las frutas y yo hare el resto." Dijo Karina con una sonrisa.

"Suena bien." Dijo Eli poniéndose a trabajar.

Elia sonrió y fue a quebrar algunos huevos para su padre, al mismo tiempo los frijoles revueltos y el jugo de naranja.

* * *

…

Will despertó un poco más tarde que sus hijos. Miro a su lado y vio que su esposa seguía dormida, estaba de lado, respirando suavemente. El Shane sonrió y le besó la sien a su esposa suavemente. Ella se movió y abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz.

"Buenos días cariño." Dijo Will sobándole el pelo a su mujer.

Ella sonrió con un ojo abierto y bostezo levemente. "Buenos días Will…" dijo mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla. Will sonrió y acurruco su mejilla en la mano de eso esposa. Ella sonrió.

"Vamos. Los niños tienen una sorpresa para ti." Dijo mientras que se levantaba de la cama y quitaba su mano.

Will la vio irse con pijama y sonrió de lado.

Después, siguió a su esposa al comedor.

Al llegar vio un gran desayuno para y su esposa.

Para los niños cocineros, era un simple omelett y una salchicha.

Y de postre para todos, crepés, especialidad del joven Eli.

Will sonrió al ver toda la comida, pero sabía que su hijo había ayudado a su hermana para hacer el desayuno, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Eli miro a su padre. "¡Feliz día del Padre!" dijeron ambos hermanos Shane mientras que Eli abrazaba a su padre y después Karina.

Will sonrió felizmente mientras abrazaba a sus hijos y les besaba la sien. "gracias niños. Gracias Eli, gracias Karina…" dijo acariciándoles el pelo.

Eli sonrió de lado, contento. "Karina me ayudo un poco en hacer el desayuno…" dijo.

Will y Karina rodaron los ojos pero sonrieron. "Vamos a comer entonces." Dijo Will mientras se paraba. Sus hijos y esposa lo siguieron a la mesa.

* * *

…

Will le encantaba la comida que hicieron sus hijos para él. Sonreía con cada bocado, el sabor era exquisito. (No como la comida de Pronto. XD)

Eli todavía estaba nervioso por lo del regalo que le iba a regalar a su padre.

Will notó el nerviosismo en su hijo. "Eli, ¿qué pasa hijo?" pregunto suavemente.

Eli levanto la mirada en pánico, pero se calmo poco después. "P-Papá… t-tengo que ensenarte algo." Dijo mientras él y su padre terminaban de comer.

Will siguió a su hijo al garaje y sonrió al ver su regalo.

"Esto es… maravilloso hijo…" dijo mientras se acercaba al regalo.

El regalo consistía en un gran dibujo de Will, Eli, Karina y su madre, además de una escultura de Burpy y una caja de chocolates.

Will abrazo a su hijo fuertemente pero a la vez con gentileza, una lagrima deslizando en su mejilla. "Gracias hijo…" dijo mientras sostenía a Eli un poco más fuerte.

Las dos chicas de la casa salieron a ver lo que pasaba y sonrieron. "que tiernos se ven…" dijeron ambas con un suspiro, después sacaron la cámara y les tomaron una foto, una foto que jamás se olvidará.

Los dos Shane seguían abrazados, Eli estaba feliz, encantado, emocionado que su padre estaba hasta llorando por el regalo.

* * *

…

Después de aquello, fueron al parque de diversiones para divertirse en familia.

–Dos para adultos. Y dos para niños.- dijo Will mientras compraba las entradas, los niños menores de 9 entraban con la mitad de precio que el adulto.

–disfrute del parque señor Shane.- dijo el señor con una sonrisa, respeto brillaba en sus ojos. En la Superficie, los Shane eran conocidos por su rendimiento académico, sus inventos y libros.

Will sonrió y empujo a sus hijos suavemente para que entraran, estos pasaron la puerta y corrieron adentro. Will y su esposa los siguió.

Eli y Karina sonrieron mientras iban de un lado a otro juntos, sus padres trataban de alcanzarlos pero estos corrían como el corre caminos.

Pero después, ambos Shane se toparon con el moleston del cole; Cristian.

–Vaya vaya, miren a quienes tenemos aquí…- dijo mientras que el resto de su pandilla llegaban, tenían por lo menos 13 a 15 años.

–Déjanos en paz.- dijo Eli con tono molesto, estos chicos siempre molestaban a Karina, y ella estaba detrás de Eli.

–Awww, el lindo de Eli quiere proteger a su hermanita. Que ternura… Yo odio lo tierno.- después, Cristian, el niño mayor de pelo castaño, ojos miel oscuros, agarro a la niña Shane y la levanto del suelo, ella siempre era la acosada del colegio por ser tímida y rara.

–Dije que la soltaras!- grito Eli. "Quizás fue mala idea separarnos de mamá y papá…" pensó mientras Burpy salía de la chaqueta de Eli y Saphira de la chaqueta de Karina, ambas babosas fueron a asustar al bravucón y como él no sabía que era Bajoterra ni qué tipo de animal eran las babosas, grito y soltó a la peliazul y se fue corriendo de regreso a su juego.

Los Shane se recuperaron rápidamente, escondieron las babosas y regresaron con sus padres.

–Niños. ¡Jamás vuelvan a hacer eso!- les regano su madre y padre cuando ambos llegaron.

–Lo siento.- dijeron ambos. –Solo nos perdimos un poco.- mintieron mientras desviaron la mirada.

Sus padres los abrazaron, feliz de verlos sano y salvos.

–Continuemos con la diversión entonces.-

* * *

…

–¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Que miedo!- gritaba Karina y su madre, solo que ambas lo estaban disfrutando.

– ¡GENIAL!- gritaban Will e Eli mientras levantaban las manos.

Estaban en la montana rusa, y esta daba varias vueltas de aquí para acá. Por fin, se termino, ambas chicas bajaron algo mareadas mientras que los chicos salían corriendo.

–Otra vez!

–No, ustedes iran de nuevo. Yo iré con Elia a otro juego. Nos vemos en Mac Donalds en después de los juegos. Ok?

–si señora mamá.- dijeron todos antes de irse.

Will e Eli corrieron de nuevo a la montana rusa, Karina y su madre iban a ir a un juego de agua.

* * *

…

–Eso estuvo genial. Gracias por traernos aquí papá.- dijo Eli mientras él y su padre caminaban al Mac Donalds

–haha, por nada hijo. Es el día del padre, aunque es mi día, yo lo quiero compartir con ustedes también.- dijo mientras ponía a Eli sobre sus hombro.

Eli sonrió y se sostuvo de la cabeza de su padre.

Las dos chicas ya estaban en el Mac, tenía dos Big Mac y cuatro cajitas feliz.

Karina ya estaba comiendo su segunda mientras que su madre seguía con su hamburguesa.

–Se tardaron algo.- dijo Elia con la boca llena.

–Karina. No se habla con la boca abierta.- reprocho su madre.

La chica después trago lo que tenía en la boca. –Jeje. Lo siento.- dijo, acto seguido miro a su padre y su hermano.

–Sí, lo sentimos. Subimos dos veces.- dijo Will con una mano tras su cuello.

Eli ya había bajado de los hombros de su padre para ir a comer sus cajitas feliz

–Estos niños con sus cajitas…- murmullo Will mientras se sentaba a comer junto a su esposa. Ella sonrió y le paso su almuerzo.

* * *

…

Se estaba oscureciendo y ya estaban camino a casa, los niños iban atrás, durmiendo lado a lado, sus cabezas inclinadas.

–Al fin algo de paz…- dijo Will con un tono burlon.

–Will, cariño. No seas así.- dijo su esposa con una sonrisa mientras que le golpeaba al hombro suavemente.

Will sonrió. –Pero admitelo. A veces esos niños cansan.- dijo.

Ella solo sonrió. –Que cruel eres amor...

–Jajajaja. Así somos los Shane caramelo...

Al llegar a casa, cada uno se llevó a un niño y los dejaron en sus cuartos, acomodandolos en sus camas.

Eli estaba exhausto. Su pequeño fleco le cubria parte de su ojo derecho mientras que su mano colgaba de su cabeza.

_"Se ve tan tierno…"_ pensó su madre mientras sacaba la cámara de su hija y le tomaba una foto a su hijo. –Esto es un recuerdo para ti Will.- le dijo a su esposo después que Will fuera a dejar a su hija a su cama junto a su mascota.

Will sonrió. –Gracias Lo guardare. Quizás cuando Eli llegue a Bajoterra conmigo, le enseñe todo lo que me ha dado en estos años.-

Ella sonrió. –Ojalá. Y… cuando te vas de regreso?-

Will suspiro. –Dentro de tres días. Las cosas han empeorado ahí abajo cariño. Lo siento…- dijo mientras él y su esposa salían del cuarto de Eli. –Me quedaría mas tiempo, de veras. Tratare de hacerlo.

* * *

Tres días mas tarde…

–¿De veras te iras Papá?- preguntó Eli tristemente.

Will suspiró. –Si, lo siento Eli. Me tengo que ir. Bajoterra me necesita.

–¡Pero nosotros te necesitamos también!- grito Eli un poco enojado, lágrimas en los ojos.

Karina estaba detrás de su madre, llorando en silencio. Tenía miedo, al igual que Eli. Ninguno de la nueva generación de los Shane quería que se fuera su padre. El presentimiento todavía los atormentaba.

–Eli. Por favor, ya estas grande. Deberías de entenderlo. Cuando tengas quince años, entenderás mejor este asunto.- trato de explicar Will a su hijo.

Eli suspiro y asintió. –Bien papá. Tratare de entenderlo.- dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre, quien estaba a su altura.

–Karina, ven hija.- dijo Will al observar a su hija escondida detrás de su madre.

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras se agarraba a la pierna de la mujer.

Will suspiro, él mismo sabia que sentían sus hijos, lo sabia, y sabia que era duro. Eso era el problema de todos los Shane; la familia, o Bajoterra. Cada Shane pasaba por lo mismo, su vida partida en dos, al igual que sus corazones.

Al fin, después de un largo tiempo de plegarias, Karina Shane se soltó de su madre y fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre. –¡N-no te vayas por favor papá! A-algo te pasara cuando de vayas. No se que haces ahí abajo, p-pero…- explotó en llanto.

Eli le dio espacio a su hermana para que ella abrazara a su padre.

Will sostuvo a su hija cerca, sabia que las mujeres Shane eran muy sentimentales, pero frías también. –Shhh… esta bien. Esta bien. Calmáte… shh… todo estará bien cariño…- aseguro Will a su hija mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Èl e Eli tuvieron su momento a solas, era turno de ella ahora.

Eli y su madre suspiraron al verla ahí, vulnerable.

* * *

…

Después de la las largas despedidas, Will Shane se fue de regreso a Bajoterra. Burpy lo acompañaba.

Los hermanos Shane veían como se iba su padre, una escena que han visto por toda su vida, y quizás, la última que iban a ver.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Todo sucedió muy rápido ese día, estaba en un duelo com Blakk, su viejo rival y actual enemigo.

Sabia que Blakk abusaba del poder, sabia que le daba cosas a sus babosas para que fueran mas poderosas.

Pero… jamas pensó que utilizaría esa, cosa. Agua Oscura.

"Busca a mi hijo, encuentra a Eli. YA!" grito Will Shane mientras disparaba a su babosa infierno al techo cavernal antes que el hoyo negro lo atrapara en sus garras.

Blakk ya habia escapado, y pronto, Will Shane, desapareció de la faz de toda Bajoterra…

.

.

.

.

Burpy estaba devastado, que dirían los Shane, Eli ya había cumplido los 10 años hace meses, Karina los 9. Su Lanzador desapareció. ¿A donde? ¿Sigue vivo? Millones de preguntas surgían en la cabeza de la Infierno.

Volando por el túnel del Descenso, Burpy por fin llegó a la alcantarilla donde la abrió con sus alas, dio vueltas hasta llegar a lo mas alto del cielo. Se quedo enfrente de la luna, tratando de ver cual era la casa del joven Eli.

Cuando lo encontró, rápidamente descendió y regreso a su protoforma al aterrizar en la ventana de la casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eli, por otro lado, ya se había acostado y estaba cayendo en un profundo sueño cuando Burpy aparecio y lo despertó.

El chico de 10 años se sentó en la cama. "Burpy?" Dijo el chico mientras que la babosa chillaba. "Que estas haciendo aqui? Es papá no?" Dijo.

Burpy solo chilló y fue saltando hacia una alfombra para ir abajo de ella.

Eli, confundido, fue a seguir a Burpy, quien le dio una señal para seguirlo.

Eli quitó la alfombra para abrir un tipo de caja secreta.

De ahí, había otra caja de color blanco, orillas negras y la insignia Shane con sus bordes de color amarillo.

El pequeño Shane abrió la caja con sus manos y encontró una carta; La carta legendaria de Will Shane, ahora, hombre "muerto."

* * *

…

"Cuando yo tenga quince años…" murmullo Eli para si mismo mientras se paraba.

La noticia era desastrosa, sabia que algo andaba mal, y era eso. Aunque le duela en lo mas profundo del alma y corazón, ni lloró ni brotó ninguna lagrima, (bueno, quizá una.) tenia que ser fuerte, su padre le enseño eso.

El Shane salió de su cuarto a decirle a su hermanita de nueve años, él mismo tenía diez.

"K-Karina… Kari… Elia… Elinor!" Grito suavemente Eli mientras despertaba a su hermana gemela con diferencia de un año y meses. (Después les explico en mi otro fic. :P pero si son gemelos. -_-)

La Shane despertó de su pesadilla. "Ah? E-Eli? Que pasa? Por que Burpy esta aqui?" Pregunto suavemente mientras miraba a la pequeña babosa infierno.

Ambos suspiraron y le contaron lo que paso.

"Papá, ya no esta. Es mi/turno de Eli/ turno para proteger a Bajoterra." Dijeron/chillaron Eli y Burpy al mismo tiempo.

"Q-que?! E-enserio?!" Pregunto ella con ojos llorosos. Le dolía en lo mas profundo del corazón. "N-no. Por que tenia que pasar esto...?" Dijo mientras brotaba una lágrima y abrazara al osito de felpa amarillo que le había regalado su padre.

Eli abrazo a su hermanita y le acaricio el pelo; siempre veía a su padre y a su madre hacer eso desde siempre.

"Shh… esta bien. Yo también me siento así. Sabes que estoy llorando por dentro." Dijo Eli mientras miraba a su hermana temblar un poco.

"L-lo se, hermano." Dijo. "L-le diremos a mamá?" Pregunto.

"Si. Hay que decirle…" dijo Eli.

Y justamente en el día del padre, Will Shane desapareció de la faz de la tierra bajoterrana y de la Superficie.

* * *

…

"Mamá. P-pa-papá y-ya n-no esta…"

"Mi pobre Will… mi pobre, pobre Will…" murmullo la esposa del Shane mientras explotaba en llanto por unos pocos minutos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron cinco años y el Shane mayor iba a ir a Bajoterra un día después de su cumpleaños. Ya estaba listo, Burpy se había quedado ahí, alimentando por Comida para Babosas hecho en casa.

.

.

"Cuídate mijo." Dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba. Eli abrazo su madre también.

Esa misma tarde habían hecho una fiesta de despedida para el joven Shane. La mayoría ya sabían de su viaje a Bajoterra, que iba a ser el próximo Shane.

"Te extrañare mamá." Dijo Eli Shane de ahora quince años. Su fleco había crecido, había crecido mucho y tenia un poco de masa muscular por el cuerpo (que?! Hacia ejercicio en la Superficie. -_- creo. XD). Ya tenia su maleta lista y Burpy estaba en su hombro.

"Por favor Burpy, cuida de Eli. Prométemelo." Dijo su madre mientras remiraba a la babosa.

Burpy asintió con la cabeza y tomo pose de guerrero.

Ella se rió levemente.

"Y… y-y Karina?" Pregunto Eli algo triste. "Esta bien ella?"

"Tu hermana solo esta triste." Dijo su madre. "Ustedes dos son como uno. Siempre están juntos, desde que nacieron han sido así." Explicó.

Eli suspiro y metió la cabeza dentro de la casa. "E-Elia?" Llamó.

Karina estaba en la sala de estar, un poco escondida.

"Adiós Eli." Dijo ella con voz quebrada.

"Vamos Karina," dijo Eli. "por lo menos un abrazo antes que me largue de…" fue interrumpido por unos brazos alrededor de el.

Karina abrazo fuertemente a su hermano mientras él ponia su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana. "Te voy a extrañar mucho Eli…"

"Lo se. Lo se. Pero recuerda, te puedo mandar mensajes con babosas Zipper. Te recuerdas?"

"Claro que si. Llevate esto. Recuerda cuando nos la dieron. Sigo sin entender para que sirven pero bueno." La Shane puso un collar con la estrella Shane en la mano de Eli.

"Lo recuedo. Gracias por recordarm–"

"Pero llevate el mío tambien."

"Que?"

"Hablo enserio." Dijo mientras se quitaba el collar de luna media creciente y se lo daba a el también.

"Aww. Elia… cuídate mucho hermanita…"

"Tu también." Dijo ella con voz quebrada mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Eli miro a su gemela y le limpio sus lagrimas. "Te amo." Dijo mientras le besaba la sien.

Después, se alejo de su hermana, se despidió de nuevo de su madre, y se fue de la casa. Caminando hacia la alcantarilla donde comenzaría su nueva vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado dos años desde que Eli tomara el descenso. Ahora tenia 17 y su hermana 16.

Una día en particular…

Trixie, Pronto y Kord habían salido y dejaron solo a Eli.

Al Shane no le importaba tanto, pero era el día del padre. Quizás la Banda había ido a ver a sus propios padres. No lo sabia…

Eli decidió caminar por todo el refugio, probablemente no había explorado todo el refugio cuando llegó a vivir ahí.

_'Me pregunto que mas tiene el túnel de escape'_ pensó mientras iba hacia la ruta de escape.

Abrió la puerta y entro en ella. Empezó a caminar mas adentro. Miraba por todos lados cuando una puerta café apareció ante la vista de nuestro héroe.

"Que es esto?" Se preguntó. Abrió la puerta misteriosa y sintió como si un cuchillo atravesara su corazón.

Ahí adentro, había un cuarto, un cuarto con recuerdos.

_**No los olvides.**_

_**Trata de regresar con ellos.**_

_**Que es lo mas importante? Bajoterra o mis hijos…?**_

_**Un Shane debe tener sacrificios…**_

_**ERES UN TONTO POR DECIR QUE SI! ERES INÚTIL POR TRABAJAR SOLO!**_

_**Las amas y tienes que regresar con ellas.**_

_**DERROTA AL DR. BLAKK para volver a ver a Eli.**_

_**Lo vi… quizás ellos tenían razón.… Si solo los hubiera escuchado...**_

Will Shane:

•Desaparecido el 17 de Julio…

* * *

"D-del dos mil..." Ya no tenia palabras. "No!" Eli cayo de rodillas. Empezó a llorar...

Eli Shane lloraba. Habían varias fotos de él y su padre... algunos rayados con palabras escritos con rojo para tratar de recordar. Habían dibujos y vídeos. Pero detraes de unas cajas, estaba el regalo que le había dado a su padre hace muchos, muchas años...


End file.
